Avenging Deku
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a trial story tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

(_Stark Tower; New York City_)

Inko Midoriya was invited to StarkTower in America to meet with Tony Stark about some kind of business venture. She had brought her son, Izuku, with her so he could meet the Avengers. They were all there, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage, Captain Marvel, Spiderman, Spiderwoman, Hulk, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Falcon, Quicksilver, and Iron Man of course.

They were enjoying themselves in a meet and greet when all of a sudden, the 'Masters of Evil' had shown up and attacked. Izuku, being Izuku went out to help the Avengers. "**Wait A Minute!**" Said Iron Man, "**Just What Is The Kid Doing?**"

"I think he has a 'Quirk' Tony." Said Cap. Izuku was fighting off others and giving back up to the team. He was knocked into a building and was trying to get out of the rubble. Luke and Jen were helping him out of it when Wanda was going to try and heal him but when she used her powers, 'One for All' had activated and drew on a small portion of her powers which in turn, blasted him into Luke which copied his powers and abilities, his armored skin and strength, he somehow bounced off of him and rolled into Thor copying his powers, sending him flying into Carol, giving him her Kree powers, then fell right on top of Quicksilver and was knocked out.

Hawkeye had pulled Izuku off of the speedster and took him somewhere safe. But thanks to Izuku, the Masters of Evil were defeated.

* * *

(_Izuku's room, a couple of days later_)

Inko was by his side, holding his hand. As she was visiting her son, Nick Fury; head of the 'Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division' or SHIELD, was looking on. "What happened?" He asked Tony, who was now in an AC/DC T-shirt, jeans and boots.

"The kid wanted to help," he said. "We had him checked, he's a 'Quirk User'."

"Mother Fucker." Said Fury, "do we know what the Quirk is?"

"Yeah," said Cap. "It's 'One for All'."

"All Might's quirk." Cap nodded.

"He's copied no less than 5 Avengers powers." Said Tony.

"Who?"

"Wanda, Luke, Thor, Carol, and Quicksilver."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"How is he?"

"Well, he's healing." Said Cap, "and the powers are settling in."

"So no drawbacks?"

"No sir."

"Let me talk to the mother and we'll go from there." So he walked into the room, "Mrs. Midoriya?" She looked over.

"Nick Fury," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he sat down on the other side of Izuku. "Now, with everything that had happened we want to train him in using the powers he was given." Inko nodded.

"I'm all for it but, Izuku gets the final say."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Just then Izuku started to awake.

"Did… we… win?" He asked groggily.

"Yes, thanks to you, Izuku." Said Fury, Izuku looked over and saw him. "You have a lot of secrets there Mr. Midoriya."

"Nick Fury?" He asked Fury nodded.

"We want to offer you training in using the powers you were given."

"I'm sorry about that, I had just gotten 'One for All' and…"

"We know, that's why we're offering training. We won't do it without your say so."

"I accept."

"Goodman, get some rest." So Izuku does and gets ready for the training he was going to get.

* * *

(_Emorian Embassy_)

A group of teens was in a meeting with each other. One of them was female, had long silver hair, was dressed in all white and had blue-hazel eyes. Another had short reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes was male and was in a SHIELD T-shirt, jeans and boots. Next came a young woman in a black jacket, one of Spiderman's old tops, cut off jean shorts, black tights, and boots. She has red hair in a pixie cut, blue-hazel eyes and was lightly tanned.

Then there was a reddish-brown haired young goddess of a woman with green-hazel eyes, dressed in a blue and red bodysuit, and black boots. Next came a young woman in a blue sundress, had pale skin, long white hair, blue eyes, and white flats. Finally, was a young woman who was very gorgeous, had long blond hair, hazel eyes and was well built. She was in a T-shirt with the words; 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it, low rise jeans and wedged sandals. They were talking about the 'newbie' and what he did to help their dad and the Avengers. "Okay," said the woman in the Spiderman top. "This guy had saved dad and the other Avengers."

"I wonder how he did what he did." Said the only male.

"Fury said, he had a quirk." Said the woman in silver.

"A quirk?" The rest said.

"Um, what is it?" Asked the blonde.

"I think Fury said it was 'One for All'." Said the first girl.

"All Might's Quirk?"

"How did he get that May?" Asked the guy.

"We don't know, but I'm sure if we'd ask he'd tell us."

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked 'Daddy's little girl'.

"Offer to help. The best thing we can do."

"I'll call the brothers," said the male.

"Kane and Abel Kinney," said May. "Wow, James call 'em." He left to call them. Kane and Abel are the twin sons of Laura 'Talon' Kinney. So they are two of the toughest sons of bitches in the world.

* * *

(_Kinney Manor_)

A young man was working out in a dojo, he had shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed in an 'A' shirt, sweat pants and ankle braces. He was working on a heavy bag, just then the phone in the dojo rang. [**Sir, James is calling.**] Said the house's A.I.

"Answer," he said he heard a beep. "Hey Jimmy," there was a groan.

"**How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me 'Jimmy'?**" He said the man laughed.

"It's just so easy, watcha need?"

"**There's a kid here that saved father and the Avengers.**"

"Okay," he said as he was punching the heavy bag.

"**It was the Masters of Evil, Abel.**"

"What?"

"**Da, he wanted to help and Aunt Wanda wanted to help him but.**"

"Something went wrong?"

"**Yeah, the kid copied no less than 5 Avengers powers.**"

"Let me guess, Fury wants us to train him."

"**Nyet, he's getting training anyway.**"

"Then why are you calling me?"

"**We want to train him and figured you and Kane might want in.**"

"Alright, I'll bite. What's his name?"

"**Izuku Midoriya**."

"The kid with 'One for All'?"

"**Yep.**"

"Alright, I'll get Kane."

"**Thanks, brother**." So they hung up.

"Call Kane," so the A.I. did.

"**Hello?**"

"Did any of the others call you?"

"**No, what's up?**"

"You hear about the kid that helped the Avengers and Pops?"

"**What happened?**"

"Some kid with 'One for All' had helped beat the Masters of Evil and saved him. Now Uncle Nick and the others want to train him." Then he heard a sigh.

"**This I have to see. Tony have any video?**"

"It's Tony."

"**I'll bring the popcorn.**"

"Okay, meet at the Embassy."

"**Will do.**" With that they hung up, Abel cleaned up and got dressed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(_Avengers Compound_)

Izuku was training in using his newly gained powers. With Wanda, he was training in magic, Luke had him trained how he was, Thor had hit him with lightning so he could channel it through his body, Carol was watching over their training with Thor. "Be careful," she said. "Just because he does have our abilities, doesn't mean he has them all."

"You are correct Carol." He said and pulled back his lightning. Just then they had seen Izuku absorbing it. He was glowing teal and was floating in midair.

"Uh, guys?" He said, they looked and noticed this. Carol flew up and pulled him back down.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to teach you to land."

* * *

(_Weight room_)

Izuku was looking at the weight machine, it was huge and the lightest weight was a ton. "This is what Dr. Banner uses?" He asked.

"Yeah kiddo," said Tony as he was showing him the weight machine. "With you having Yagi's, Luke's, Carol's and Thor's strength abilities, you are going to have to train like them. Izuku sighed and started to go to work. He started light with a hundred reps with the ton. He was doing, deadlifts, squats, bench presses, leg presses, and delts. "Good, good. Tomorrow, we are going up a ton."

This was Izuku's schedule:

Monday: Magical Training with Wanda

Tuesday: Armor skin training with Luke

Wednesday: Speed training with Pietro

Thursday: War tactics with Thor

Friday: Captain Danvers' Flight School

Saturday: Strength Training with Tony

Sunday: Rest

* * *

This went on for about a few months and he was getting bigger. One day he had met up with three adults and five teens. The first one walked over to him she was in a silver bodysuit, with long silver hair in a ponytail, her hair color was through genetics because her mom had silver hair. She also has blue- hazel eyes, her bodysuit had the SHIELD logo on the back with a white web pattern across the eagle. She also had on white boots and gloves. She had weapons on her body and looked at Izuku. She smiled, impressed at his looks.

The next one was in a black bodysuit with a red, webbed hourglass on his back, the backs of his gloves, and buckle. He had short reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, his thoughts about Izuku were basically a fellow warrior that he could trust and would be at his side all due to the fact he saved his father.

The third was a young woman in a black jacket, one of Spider-Man's old tops, cut off jean shorts, black tights, and boots. She has red hair in a pixie cut, blue-hazel eyes and was lightly tanned. She thought he was cute, next was a reddish-brown haired young goddess of a woman with green-hazel eyes, dressed in a blue and red bodysuit, and black boots.

She was every bit of the warrior she made herself out to be. She looked him up and down, she liked what she saw. He would give her a great battle, like her family. She crossed her chest with her left arm and bowed to him. Her red-haired sister just sighed, 'here we go.' She thought, next came a young woman in a blue sundress, had pale skin, long white hair, blue eyes, and white flats.

She smiled timidly at Izuku, who smiled back. Then came a young woman who was very gorgeous, had long blond hair, hazel eyes and was well built. She was in a T-shirt with the words; 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it, low rise jeans and wedged sandals. She looked at him like he was a full course meal. Izuku gulped and blushed. Then came a young man, with shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed in an 'A' shirt, jeans and boots. He wasn't impressed by him but, he'd have to spar with him first.

Lastly was a young man with long black hair and reddish-hazel eyes. He was dressed in a suit, boots, and glasses. His nails were slightly pointed and looked to be very sharp. "Are you Izuku Midoriya?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said he had just got through with a workout, SHIELD T-shirt, workout pants and cross-trainers. He had a towel across his shoulders and drinking a bottle of water. "How can I help you?"

"It's we who can help you, Mr. Midoriya." Said the silver-haired woman.

"Okay, how can you help me? Why would you help me?"

"Because you saved our dad." Said his 'Little Girl'.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Said the Redhead. "I'm May Parker."

"I'm Syliva Romanova-Parker." The Silver head.

"I'm James Sablinova-Parker." The first male.

"Red Parker," said the female warrior.

"Chaos Parker," said the woman in the sundress poking her fingers together.

"Tantra Parker," said 'Daddy's little girl'.

"Name's Abel Kinney-Lee." Said the second guy.

"And I'm Kane Lee-Kinney." Said the last one.

"Nice to meet you all. But, how are you guys going to help me out?"

"We're going to help you with training." Said May.

"That's cool."

"But first," said Abel. "I want to spar against you."

"So would I." Said Red.

"Alright," Izuku said and they went to the dojo.

* * *

(_A few hours later, in the dojo_)

Izuku had given as much as he got, and he didn't disappoint. Abel and Red were satisfied. Even though Izuku had lost to both, he had earned their respect. "Kid's good," said Abel after wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Very good." She nodded to Chaos and she went over to Izuku to heal him.

"I'll talk to Fury, see if we can help." Said Kane, so he does. They got permission to help train Izuku. Inko had met them as well and she was happy her son has gotten more friends. They started to hang out, they took him on trips, allowed him to go with them on adventures, Chaos, Tantra and May had gained crushes on him.

He had met their other siblings, he went to Wakanda to meet Ananase and New York to meet everyone else. The only one he hadn't met yet was Zoe, but she was told about him and she made it the Death was not going to get him.

* * *

(_Yuuhei_)

Meanwhile, at the academy, the faculty had gotten a letter telling them that Izuku would be coming back in the middle of September. His friends had gotten messages from him, "did you get a message from Izuku?" Said Mina.

"No," said Shoto. "I haven't checked my phone." Just then Bakugo came storming in.

"THAT SHITTY DEKU!"

"What did he do this time?" Said Ochaco.

"Thinking he's better than me!"

"Zuzu's in America with his mom and look at whom he met." She showed them Izuku in America with a certain hero team.

"Wait a minute," said Tsuyu. "Is that…?"

"I think that's why Bakugo is upset."

"He's with the Avengers?" Said Ochaco, then there were more pics with him and Spidey's kids as well. Mineta was chomping at the bit, Izuku was surrounded by some of the hottest heroines out there.

"Listen to this," said Momo. "Having fun with the 'Thwip-Thwip' gang. Never knew New York was so much fun."

"Thwip-Thwip Gang?" Said Shoto, he looked at the pic and saw the heroes with Izuku. They were the kids of Spider-Man. "He calls them the Thwip-Thwip gang?"

"That Bastard's Not Going To Show Me Up!" Said Bakugo.

"He's damn near an Avenger because he saved Spider-Man and the Avengers against the Masters of Evil." Said Ejiro, "I'm pretty sure they'd let you be one if you saved a member. Also, stop thinking he belongs to you dude." Bakugo just sat down and growled.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _Yes I am using characters from 'Spidey's life is a game'._


End file.
